narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Namida Suzumeno
is a genin of Konohagakure. Personality Namida is a sweet and friendly girl. Like most the girls she knows, she has an interest in boys and an love of cute things. She is also rather timid and easily scared. As such, she is very reliant on her friend Wasabi for emotional support. Appearance Namida has brown eyes and hair tied in two long ponytails. She has a beauty mark under her right eye. After graduation, she's sporting an orange forehead protector around her neck. Abilities Namida is able to produce a high-pitch sound wave with her vocal cords. The technique is wide in range and affects both foe and friend, and is strong enough to temporarily knock out everyone in its immediate vicinity. She is able to effectively perform cooperation ninjutsu and fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users.Boruto episode 37 New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Namida amazed at his antics. The Ghost Incident Later, her class was assigned from Shino to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. Along with Sumire Kakei and Wasabi Izuno, Namida was injured from a man possessed by the dark mysterious chakra while working at a water purification plant. She was sent to the hospital after being saved by the Seventh Hokage. Namida was then sent home along with Wasabi and seen leaving with her family. School Trip Arc Namida and her class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi, whom Namida was immediately smitten by. Graduation Exams Arc Despite her wishes, Namida was to not continue her path to becoming a shinobi after graduation alongside her friend Wasabi, due to family-related issues. However, with Sarada Uchiha's help, Shino was able to persuade her parents to allow Namida to continue her career of choice. During the exams, taking up Shino's subtle offer to try stealing the test answers for the written test, the students were able to easily pass the test. Later, during the practical and final test, the class was brought to the training field. There, the entire class was set up to face Shino, Anko Mitarashi and Konohamaru for 24 hours. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, the students' true test was against Kakashi Hatake. The Sixth Hokage quickly explained that he would only pass the first student who is able to take the single bell attached to his hip. As the test began, various students quickly became subdued and captured by the proctors. Later as the remaining students regrouped, Boruto, deeply affected by Kakashi's hard words, apologised to his friends for "failing" them by dragging their performance down with his lazy attitude. However, Namida and all the others insisted that it was because of Boruto that they overcame so many of their problems. Inspired by Namida and the other students' praise, Boruto realised the truth behind the teaches' deceptions. He then conceived a series of plans to pass the test, which the friends all backed up. As her friends made the proctors scatter, Boruto had Namida catch the attention of Anko, whose meek nature quickly became frightened of Anko's blood-thirsty side, making her fearfully scream a sonic wave, which incapacitated the proctor. After successfully saving the other students and eliminating the other proctors, they all helped back Boruto's play against Kakashi. They all attacked Kakashi while disguised as Boruto, but the Sixth Hokage easily blocked their assault. This however was a setup, allowing the team to catch Kakashi in a Multiple String Light Formation. While pinning down Kakashi somewhat, he quickly repelled them with his Lightning Release. Ultimately, time ran out. However, despite no one getting the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Later, much to her joy, she was put on Team 15, alongside Sumire and Wasabi under the leadership of Hanabi Hyūga. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 15 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. At some point, Team 15 found the Byakugan Gang, who were stealing the pawn shop, and Namida went to find help from Temari. Later, the villagers supporting the Byakuya Gang began acting out against companies accused of corrupt actions. Namida joined her fellow ninja in working to pacify the situation. Versus Momoshiki Arc As the next Chūnin Exams drew near, Namida and her team were assigned the mission of capturing all the escaped animals from Fire Park. Hanabi assigned her students to handle all the smaller animals alone. During the mission, Wasabi got into a fight with Namida, making the latter run away. Doing so, Namida soon found the final animal on their list, the little monkey that stole the keys to let all the animals out. As she captured the crafty monkey, Namida was then attacked by a giant white-maned wolf. Putting aside their differences, the three worked together to take down the massive beast. As Wasabi and Namida made up with each other, this encouraged Sumire to come clean with her mistakes, admitting that she was behind the Nue incident. Wasabi and Namida revealed they already knew and likewise forgave her. Hanabi then appeared, having watched everything and congratulated the genin on their great teamwork. Trivia * In promotional material, her last name was written as . * means "tear". means "sparrow", a bird that is featured on the back of Namida's clothing. References pt-br:Namida Suzumeno ru:Сузумено Намида